The invention relates to the field of devices for gripping objects with a circular circumference and even curved vertical surfaces, such as light bulbs. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for gripping and turning for the installation and removal of objects such as light bulbs, and is particularly suitable for installing and removing light bulbs in high and/or poorly accessible environments, such as recessed can lighting fixtures.
One purpose of the invention is to provide a device to grip a light bulb or any round object securely around its circumference while it is being removed, moved and installed by the user. The device of the invention can be mounted on the end of a rod, e.g., telescoping, allowing the user to access light bulbs in ceilings, and other high or difficult to access areas.
The device could also be applied to gripping any object that is semi-cylindrical in shape. For instance, a robot can use the invented gear system to pick up or grip objects in a factory, laboratory, hospital, space exploration or home setting. Instead of a handle used to rotate the sun gear a drive shaft can be attached. An electric motor, a gas or diesel engine, a hydraulic power pack can rotate the drive shaft.
The inventor has found that the existing, off the shelf light bulb changer do not perform to expectations. The existing design is difficult to attach onto a light bulb, and it grips the light bulb poorly which sometimes.resultsin.breaking the bulb andxequiring the user to utilize a ladder-in removing the bulb anyways. Breaking bulbs obvious safety and time costs, such as broken glass in someone's eyes, or on the floor clean up, obtaining a ladder and pliers to remove the broken bulbfrom the socket. It would be advantageous to have a light bulb changing device that can be used by an individual desiring to safely change light bulbs without a ladder in locations such as ceilings and outdoor roof eves that grips tightly without breakage.